


You are my wish till the bitter end. Character profiles.

by KeithAndAlex



Series: You are my wish till the bitter end [2]
Category: Roleplay - Fandom, non fandom
Genre: Art, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Sex, Sickness, non fanfiction, piano playing, roleplay based
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 20:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16981155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeithAndAlex/pseuds/KeithAndAlex
Summary: these are the character profiles to the series me/Alex and Keith are writing, the series will start closer to january and i hope you stay tuned until then.





	You are my wish till the bitter end. Character profiles.

like said in the summary this will be just a post of each character so that you get to know them better. that way you can read about the characters details while reading the story "will we survive love". the story will be uploaded later that january because desember is a busy month. every chapter will have a different pairing or person explained. so nowi hope you stay tuned for the story. - Alex.


End file.
